Execution
'''Execution '''is the process of killing a prisoner on Death Row. There are several prerequisites that the player must complete before they can actually execute anyone. # Research Lawyer, build him an Office and research Death Row. # Have a cell block that is set to Death Row only. (Using Deployment) # Have a cell block that is set to Maximum Security, or at least is available to Maximum Security prisoners. This is in case the inmate gets their sentence commuted to life imprisonment, and Death Row prisoners will not arrive if this is not set up. # Have a Death Row prisoner and a working Execution Room. Once the prerequisites are met the player can click on the prisoner and schedule an execution. It is not required, but chairs should be provided for the witnesses. The Execution Once the execution begins the following tasks need to be completed before the prisoner is executed: * Initiate prison-wide lock-down. - Works like an ordinary lockdown, intended to have the player focus on the execution. * Test the facility. - Runs facility checks and AI checks to make sure the execution is possible. * Assemble execution detail. - Brings in a religious leader who goes to the prisoner's cell, alongside the warden and chief, * Escort witnesses to facility. - Brings in witnesses, usually the family of the prisoner and the victim. Amount is random. * Escort prisoner to the facility. - The detail and the prisoners walk to the execution room. The final walk. * EXECUTION - Give the go-ahead for the lever to be pulled. * Dismiss staff and witnesses. - Let the staff go back to work, and the witnesses go home. After the execution has finished a guard will take the body to a hearse. Clemency What is it? Clemency is the chance, in percentages, that the prisoner, during an appeal, is either released due to him being innocent, or has his sentence reduced to life in prison (Maximum Security). How does it affect the execution? It doesn't affect the procedure. You can execute someone even if the clemency is 100%, and if the execution is fine and they were guilty and deserved the punishment, you will be awarded $10,000. But if you do so and it turns out that they would have had a sentence reduction (to max security) you will be fined $50,000; all Death Row prisoners will be taken away from your prison by bus, and the intake queue for Death Row prisoners will become empty. Should this occur 3 times, you will be fired. If the prisoner was innocent and would have been released, you will be fired immediately. However, there are exceptions. If the clemency is underneath the State Approved Conviction Strength, which by default is 5%, but can be raised by the lawyer to make it 10%, then even if they are innocent then you will not be fined, and will get the $10,000 compensation. Appeals Using a parole room and the program. Each one lasts four in-game hours, and will either move the prisoner to maximum security (getting them off of Death Row), release them due to them being innocent, or lower their clemency chance. The appeal hearing consists of the prisoner, his lawyer and a magistrate. A Death Row prisoner can only appeal once every four days. Tips: * In order to avoid liability (risk of being fired) it's generally a safe tactic to allow a Death Row prisoner several appeals until their chance of clemency is below your current state approved threshold. * Death Row appeals can be scheduled outside of normal work and free time so you can use your normal parole rooms and will not conflict with regular prisoner parole hearings. In this way, you can avoid the need to have separate Death Row appeal parole rooms. * Due to the prisoners only having an appeal every four days to maximize appeals, it would be a good idea to have four Death Row inmates. Requirements * Death Row researched in Bureaucracy * Electric Chair * Execution Room Trivia * The execution room and the execution feature was implemented in the Alpha 31 update. * Death Row prisoners are rare, however you can add them to your intake pool by editing the game files. * Each prisoner has a percentage of being innocent meaning you could have multiple outcomes for the same prisoner. * If you complete the Test Facility step in a execution, then cut the power to the electric chair (via a power switch), the prisoner will still die. * In the campaign the execution is simplified. * A gang leader's death will immediately result in the gang's members turning hostile and rioting, whether it's a death by armed guard or a scheduled execution. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Bugs - Category:GameplayCategory:Rooms